The Fictional War
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is another ultimate crossover thing I decided to do. Anime, Video Games and Cartoons enter a three way war to see who will be dominant. It will mainly focus on Guilmon. I'll do my best to make this a good story. Rated M for several reasons.
1. The Start of a War

Note: Ok so this is a little random to post since I'm still not finished with my other stories, but I felt now was the time to start it. Incase if you were wondering, no I'm not going to drop Fiction Story or The Lizard King or anything I've been working on recently. I know it's kind of annoying to not finish stuff and start on others and then get back to it after some time went by, but I can't help it. Randomness is my nature (lol). So anyway, here's something a little different and I own nothing.

In a world where everything fiction exists in peace and harmony. There were governments of different types of fiction. Books, Video Games, Anime, Movies, Cartoons and more. The strange thing is.. the characters that had appeared in more than one type of fiction have been cloned. With each new character, they appear out of thin air and presented so everyone would get to know the new guy. Every four years they elect a President to run the government. Good and evil exist in every Government, but it's a matter of promise each brings that makes them vote on who to run the Government. It's unpredictable on what might happen when an evil character becomes President. Sometimes the evil character might bring changes the people need or turn it into an all out war. But enough of this history crap, let's get to where our story takes place.

After the elections for all the Governments was finalized, three evil characters managed to become Presidents. Ganondorf President of Video Games, Frieza President of Anime and Shredder President of Cartoons. About a year later, all three got a call from a mysterious person. He called them to gather up in secret without any guards and on an island where nobody will find them.

So when all three gathered, they met a figure that was hiding in the dark. "Please.. have a seat" the mysterious man said. All three sat down and wondered what was going on. "Why have you called us here?" Ganondorf asked. "Yeah, what's the idea?" Shredder asked. "I would also like to know" Frieza said. "Now, now let's not get ahead of ourselves" the mysterious man said. "I've called you here.. about a proposition" the mysterious man continued. "We're listening" Ganondorf said. Then the man pulled out a gem. "A gem?" Frieza asked. "Not just a gem, my friends. One of the very few powerful gems capable of producing power beyond your wildest dreams. I have all of them in my possession" the man said. "Humph, stories. Nothing but stories" Ganondorf said. "You'd think so wouldn't you?" the man said. Then a beam comes out of the gem and shows the outline of the man looking suspiciously like a bandicoot and blows up a wall. It was still dark so they still couldn't see him. "Big deal. I can produce as much power as that can" Frieza said. "Oh no. It does much more than that. It can make you immortal if you combine the gems together. The gems is what made me a living being. Just do as I say and you'll have subjects bow down to your every whim" the bandicoot-like figure said. All three looked at each other. "What's the plan?" Ganondorf asked.

"Declare war on each other and the one that is dominant will earn the gems" the bandicoot-like figure explained. "So.. declare war on each other to kill many lives and the one that remains gets the gems?" Shredder asked. "Pretty much" the bandicoot-like figure said. "Sounds good to me" Shredder said. "Good. Sign on these contracts" the bandicoot-like figure said as he gave papers to all of them. All three looked at each other one last time and they all signed. "Let the games.. begin" the bandicoot-like figure said. Then all three got up and left. "The gems will be mine" Ganondorf said. "In your dreams" Frieza said. They continued to argue as they left. "Too bad you won't be in charge for long" the bandicoot-like figure said as he laughed evilly.

In the land of Anime..

Guilmon is seen sleeping. Then his alarm clock goes off. Guilmon tries to turn it off then takes the lamp next to the clock and destroys the clock. Guilmon then gets up and yawns, walks over to a window and opens it. It was a beautiful day. Guilmon took in the fresh clean air. "Never thought I would see you up so soon" a female voice said. Guilmon turned his head to his lover. "I just thought I would take in some fresh air" Guilmon said. "You destroyed the clock again didn't you?" the female voice said. "The clock was annoying. You know I can't stand getting annoyed when I get up, Renamon" Guilmon said. "That's not what you said before" Renamon said. "Oh why does it matter. It's just a clock" Guilmon said. "Come back to bed" Renamon said. "You know I can't stay far from you" Guilmon said walking to Renamon. "Of course. Because you love me" Renamon said. "No, because you love me" Guilmon corrected. "Oh why does it matter? Our love can never be broken" Renamon said. "You're damn right" Guilmon said with a smile and they kissed. Then a knock was heard at the door.

As they were walking down the stairs Renamon said "I'm going to turn on the TV". "Ok honey" Guilmon said as he walked to the door. He opened it and it was Naruto. "Hey Naruto" Guilmon said. "Hey Guilmon. Here's your mail" Naruto said handing the mail over to Guilmon. "Thanks. So how have you been?" Guilmon asked. "Not too good. A lot of people have been talking shit lately" Naruto said. "Huh, I wonder what that's all about" Guilmon said. "Eh, some people don't know what they say half the time I guess" Naruto said. "I guess. Well thanks for the mail" Guilmon said. "Have a nice day" Naruto said as he walked away. Then Guilmon closed the door and looked at the letter and saw it was from the Government. Guilmon didn't have any idea what that was all about. "Hey Guilmon! You got to see this!" Renamon said in the other room.

Guilmon entered the room and saw the TV. The news was on. "War has been declared between the three of the four main powers of fiction. From what we know so far the reason for these declarations of war is unkown. Some say it was for a stupid reason. Some say one got power hungry. And some even say it is a game played by the Governments. We'll keep you informed on what's going on. God save us all" the news person said.

Guilmon was so shocked he had to sit down. Then he looked at the letter. He then opened the letter and it was an enlistment to enter the war. Guilmon was so stunned he didn't even know what to think. "This is terrible! Why would the Governments fight each other after a long time of peace?" Renamon asked. She turned to Guilmon and saw the look on his face as he read the letter. "What is it Guilmon?" Renamon asked. Guilmon was silent for a while. "I've.. I've been enlisted to fight" Guilmon said in an uneasy tone. Renamon then had a shocked look on her face. "No.. no! They can't take you away from me! They can't take you away!" Renamon shouted. Guilmon then rushed to her and hugged her. "Please don't go Guilmon.. please!" Renamon said crying. "I have to. If I don't.. I'll be killed" Guilmon said. "They can't do that!" Renamin said. "Yes they can. I really don't want to leave you... but I have no choice" Guilmon said. "Fine.." Renamon sniffed. "But you come back to me alive. Understand me?" Renamon continued. "I will" Guilmon said as he kissed her head and continued to hug her.


	2. Getting Prepared for War

Note: I own nothing

The next mourning, Guilmon then was about to leave the house. "Guilmon!" Renamon said running down the stairs. "Don't you dare forget about me" Renamon said. "Honey.. there's no way I'll forget you" Guilmon said. Then they shared one last kiss. Then Guilmon steps out of the house and enters a military vehicle and drives off. Renamon then puts her hand on her belly and a tear drops from her eye. 'Please return to me' Renamon thought to herself.

At the Anime military base..

Guilmon and a few other anime characters stepped out of the vehicle. Guilmon stopped for a moment and stared at the building. Then he heard a familiar voice "Guilmon? Is that you?". Guilmon turned around and saw Agumon. "Agumon? What are you doing here?" Guilmon asked. "Same as the rest of the male anime characters, reporting for duty" Agumon said. "I guess. I still don't understand what started the war" Guilmon said. "I don't really think it matters. What matters is that we're here to serve and that's what we're going to do. Now come, lets enter and be assigned to a unit" Agumon said. Then they entered the military base.

In the military base..

"Welcome everyone. My name is General Goku. I'll be the one giving you orders on strategy. I've had experiences with fighting people most of my life, now I'm going to show you how to fight properly with and without weapons. It'll be a long painful session, but I can guarantee you'll at least take someone down if they don't take you down first. So everyone, to the training area!" General Goku said.

A very long training session went on for weeks. Getting ready for the war of a lifetime. Lots of pain and bruising. They were being pushed to their limits and some even wanted to quit. But General Goku convinced them otherwise. It was a long painful training session, but the results were worth it.

In the land of Video Games..

Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon are seen going into their own military base with a bunch of other video game characters ready to fight and die for the civilians. "Well buddy.. it looks like this is it. We're going to become solders" Crash said. "Yep.. the big moment has arrived. Now it's our turn to lay down our lives for our friends" Spyro said. "Still.. I can't shake the feeling that this whole war thing is nothing but a set up" Crash said. "Let's not jump into conclusions. Now lets get ready to fight for our freedom" Spyro said. Then they, along with others, entered the military base.

Just like the Anime, they were trained hard. Again painful, but results were worth it.

In the land of Cartoons..

Stitch is seen walking to his military base. Stitch was walking up to the military base. But then he pulled out a picture of his Buchi-Boo, Angel. Stitch just left his home just to serve for the freedom of others. He already missed Angel. She was 4 months pregnant. Two more months and he'll become a father. But as much as he hated leaving her, he had no choice. Once you're enlisted, you can't get out.

Just like the others, training was hard, but once again the results were worth it.

Back in the land of Anime..

Guilmon and the rest of the Anime troops were ready to march to the war. As they marched through town, Guilmon spotted his lover, Renamon. She gave him one last wave with a tear going down her cheek. Guilmon felt like his heart was aching from leaving Renamon. As much as he wanted to get out and go to her, he just couldn't do anything. "She's pretty. Is she your wife?" Agumon asked. "Yes" Guilmon said as they continued to march. "You'll return to her. I just know it" Agumon assured GUilmon. "Thanks" Guilmon said.

We see all three sides marching into action. The armies split up in different locations to defend and attack. Agumon and Guilmon were assigned to the from with Inuyasha, Gohan and several others. Crash and Spyro were also assigned to the front lines too in their army with Mater Chief and others. Stitch on the other hand was in more of a defensive line. Now the only question that remains is.. how will this end?

A/N: I've decided to type in more than one point of view, but don't worry I won't waste too much time away from Guilmon. Sorry if it seems like a lousy build up to the action or whatever, but as I said before I'm doing my best to make a good story out of this. So stay tuned for more and let me know what you think of this.


	3. A Secret Revealed

Note: I own nothing

It is noon, Guilmon, Agumon and several other anime characters were gathered to go face to face with the Cartoon characters. "I can't wait to teach those sorry excuses for entertainment a thing or two" Inuyasha said. "I just want to get this over with so we can go home" someone else said. Guilmon stood silent for a while while walking into position. Then something came on the radio. "Men! Hold! Let me soften them up for you" General Goku said on the radio. Then Goku flew into the air, took aim and used his Kamahamaha attack. Then a huge explosion was seen in a distance. "Ok, continue!" Goku ordered. Then as the anime troops were advancing they heard a song playing. "Somebody's coming!" an anime troop said. Then they all hid in the rocks.

Then as the music got louder, they suspected the enemy was on top of them. Then when the figure went by they saw it was WALL-E playing his radio. EVE was then seen trying to knock sense into him about playing the song. Then after the arguments they apologized to each other and cuddled. Guilmon saw this and it reminded him and Renamon. Then one of the anime troops dropped a grenade below them and everyone hid. Then after the explosion they saw WALL-E's parts falling from the sky. EVE was then heard whining about her lover being blown up. Then she released her rage and started to destroy everything. Then the anime troops grabbed EVE and tore her apart. Guilmon almost felt a sensation of guilt come on him as he was watching. "This doesn't feel right" Guilmon said. "None of this is right. Although, I don't know why movie characters came from Cartoon land." Agumon said. Guilmon then looked down at the remains of WALL-E and found a bullet. "Why is there a bullet in the scraps?" Guilmon asked. "They must have been delivering supplies to the Cartoons. Movies always did have strong connections with Cartoons" Agumon said.

"And down goes the metal bitch!" an anime solder said and they all laughed and gave each other high fives. "You think the Movies will consider us as enemies for this?" Guilmon asked. "More or less. Either way, we'll probably end up fighting them for invading the Cartoons" Agumon said. Guilmon then sees something in a distance. "What's that?" Guilmon asked. Agumon got out his binoculars to take a look. He then sees a robot army heading towards them. Dexter is seen on a hover chair above his group of robots. "Men! Get ready!" Agumon ordered. "Well I'll be damned. More robots to bust. Let's get them!" Then anime solder shouted and everyone else charged after them and they collided.

Meanwhile with Video Games..

It is late in the afternoon, Crash and Spyro were also on the front lines against the Cartoons. The only problem was, it was too quiet. As Crash, Spyro and the others advanced in the Cartoon area, they found an abandoned house. "This'll be a good spot to hold our ground" Crash said. So everyone entered the house and got into position. Then an explosion was seen in a distance. But it wasn't in front of them, it was beside them. "The Anime are also advancing into Cartoon land" Spyro said. "Looks like it" Crash said. Then something in the shadows was moving. "Men! Get ready" Crash said. Everyone pointed their guns at the shadows expecting the enemy to pop up and attack. It was revealed that the characters moving were from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. "Fire!" Crash shouted and they all got killed without anybody noticing anything. "That was too easy" Spyro said. "Always expect the unexpected" Crash said as he moved on point. Then the rest of their unit walked out to examine the area. They walked over the dead bodies of the cartoons they killed and blood was seen all over the ground.

"Coast is clear. Let's rest and continue in the morning" Crash said. Everyone then found a spot to sleep and slept. Crash and Spyro were the only ones not asleep yet. "Hey Crash" Spyro said. "Yeah?" Crash asked. "Do you think this three way war will be the end of us?" Spyro asked. "I don't know. All I know is that we need to get to the prison camp to free our comrades so they can tell us what the Cartoons are planning. Now.. get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow" Crash said going to sleep. Spyro then looked at Crash for a moment and did the same.

Meanwhile with Cartoons..

The next morning, Stitch is now a guard for the prisoners of war. Stitch looks out the window and is expecting them to overrun the cartoons in no time. But Stitch didn't really care about the war, all he cared about was his Buchi-Boo, Angel. It seemed as if he wasn't meant to be at war at all. Again, as much as he wanted to go back to Angel, he just couldn't. Not without running into trouble. Evil then enters the prison room where all the prisoners are in cells and Stitch was just sitting on his left.

Evil turns to Stitch. Evil slaps Stitch on the back of his head. "You're shift is done" Evil said. Stitch gave a sad look at Evil. Then Stitch slowly got out of the chair and walked out of the room. Evil then pulls out his stick and strolls between the cells where we see Jak a Video Game character in chains, Ratchet another Video Game character hanging on the wall, Pikachu an Anime character is seen with a collar chain around his neck and Lucario another Anime character is seen weeping and also in chains. Evil then hits the cell with his stick. "If you don't stop that crying we're going problems you got that?" Evil asked. "You know, for a guy Pokemon, you weep like a girl" Evil said in an insulting tone. "I am a girl you asshole!" Lucario retorted. Evil was silent for a moment. "Well... that explains a lot" Evil said.

"It's more likely the war won't end anytime soon. So better make yourselves comfortable here. You're going to be here for a looong time" Evil said as he walked back to the entrance.

Stitch is seen sitting on a bench in the prison camp. Stitch pulls out a picture of Angel again. "I'll return to you. I promise" Stitch said to the picture. "Hey cuz!" a voice said. Stitch looked and saw Reuben. "Help us out!" Reuben said as he struggled with the other experiments with the load of ammo. Stitch then puts the picture in his pocket and goes to help.

Meanwhile back with Anime..

"You sure they were Movie characters?" General Goku asked on the radio. "Yes sir. They never had Cartoon spin-offs" Agumon said. "And you're sure they weren't Video Game characters?" General Goku asked. "Yes. The design was complex. The Video Game version is poorly designed" Agumon said. "I'll have to report this to Frieza. Don't forget to free our comrades in the prison camp and kill anyone who gets in your way" General Goku said. "Yes sir" Agumon said as he turned off the radio.

Goku enters Frieza's office. "Sir! We received reports that a couple of Movie characters were seen in the exiting from Cartoon land" Goku said. "You sure it wasn't a Video Game character?" Frieza asked. "The design was complex, sir" Goku said. "Hmm. It seems like we have a hidden player" Frieza said. "What should we do about it, sir?" Goku asked. Frieza was silent for a while. Then he walked to a window. "Movies and Cartoons have had strong connections since the beginning. If the Movies are involved then it's more likely the Cartoons will have the upper hand. There's only one solution. Get me Ganondorf on screen" Frieza ordered. A screen is seen being lowered as Frieza sits in his seat. The screen turns on.

"What do you want?" Ganondorf asked. "Ganondorf. I have a report here that might interest you" Frieza said.

A/N: Ok incase if anybody asks (If you already know then don't read this): Evil is experiment 627 from the Lilo and Stitch series. And Frieza is a guy. On another note, I will try to get to the other stuff as soon as possible, but I've been slow lately so it may take me a little longer to get to them. Read and Review and let me know if you have any questions. Thanks.


	4. A Fight in the Prison

Note: I own nothing

It's morning and the Video Game characters wake up. "Ok now that we have rested lets free our comrades from that prison camp. It's a long ways from here, but we should make it by dark. So gather all ammunition and other necessary equipment you can" Crash said. Then everyone gathered ammo from the Cartoon characters they killed. Then they all gathered up again and headed out.

Meanwhile with Cartoons..

Stitch walks by a tent and heard voices. He then walked up to the tent and put his ear near the tent so he can hear. "Did you hear about that one unit got completely wiped out in a flash?" Peter Griffin asked. "Sure did. They were complete dumbasses" Homer Simpson said. "I also heard that the Movie characters that delivered us weapons yesterday got killed too" Peter said. "Is that so? You think we'll loose the war?" Homer asked. "Ah they got nothin. Once we wipe them out with the secret weapon the Movie characters gave us, we'll be victorious" Peter said drinking a beer bottle. Homer then lit a cigarette and puffed. "Don't be so sure. I have a feeling sides will be drawn from other places than with us, Video Games and Anime" Homer said. "How so?" Peter asked. "Well, since they already know Movies have helped us, it's more likely they'll end up teaming up against us and Movies will jump in to help us" Homer explained. "A chain reaction huh?" Peter asked. "Pretty much" Homer said taking another puff out of his cigarette. "I've also heard rumors about Shredder's death" Homer said. "Really?" Peter asked. "Yeah. It was said that somebody forced his hand into his chest, took his heart out and squashed it, leaving his body to rot" Homer said. "Talk about bizarre stories" Peter said. "You said it" Homer said grabbing a beer bottle. "To the great people fighting for the land of Cartoons" Homer said. "Amen" Peter said clanging his bottle with Homer's bottle and they both drank.

Stitch was baffled of what he just heard. "Shredder? Dead? Must be a rumor" Stitch told himself. He then walks back to his tent.

Inside the tent, we see Reuben looking at a playboy magazine. "Oh you dirty girl" Reuben said to himself. Then Stitch walks in and spots this. Reuben looked and quickly hid the magazine. "What's up cuz?" Reuben asked as if he wasn't doing anything. "What were you reading?" Stitch asked. "Nothing" Reuben said trying to be convincing. Stitch just shrugged. "Well, anyway.. can I ask you something?" Stitch asked. "Lay it on me" Reuben said. "Do you know if Shredder is actually dead? Because I keep hearing people say that Shredder is dead and some say it's a rumor. Is he dead or not?" Stitch asked. "I'm sure they're trying to have laughs. Don't worry about it. I'm sure he's still alive" Reuben said. "You sure?" Stitch asked. "Absolutely. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a piss" Reuben said and left the tent. Leaving Stitch with his thoughts on what's going on.

Back in Anime HQ..

"So that's what's going on?" Ganondorf asked. "Yes. I feel we have no choice but to call a truce so we can beat this threat" Frieza said. "Hmm. Form an alliance with an enemy to beat the threat. Seems a little cliche, but what the hell" Ganondorf said. "Alright. We'll gather on the border and show our alliance so they'll know who's on who's side" Frieza said. "I'll be there. Ganondorf out" Ganondorf said then the screen turned off. "Permission to speak freely" Goku asked. "Permission granted" Frieza said. "What is the real reason why this war started in the first place?" Goku asked. Frieza stayed silent. "Was it worth all this trouble?" Goku asked. "It doesn't concern you" Frieza said. "Yes it does! I must know what my men are dying for" Goku said. "Watch that tone! It can lead you into a world of trouble" Frieza said. "I don't care! What is the reason?" Goku asked. "Very well... it was for gems" Frieza said. "Gems? My men are dying for some stupid rocks?" Goku asked. "Not ordinary rocks. These are the kind to have. I can finally have immortality!" Frieza said. "I can't believe this! You lied to me! You said it was for a greater cause!" Goku said. "It is when immortality is on the line" Frieza said. "Why would you need it? You are already powerful" Goku said. "That's enough! Guards! Throw this traitor in prison!" Frieza ordered. "You don't want to do that" Goku said. Then the guards came in and grabbed Goku. Then Goku pushed the guards away and flew out the window.

"I got to get to the front lines. And tell them the truth fast" Goku said as he flew towards Cartoon land as the sun was setting.

Meanwhile with Anime troops..

They arrived at the prison camp and are waiting in the bushes. "We'll attack when it's dark so we can hide" Agumon said. "Alright let's plan a strategy" Guilmon said. "Ok we'll first take out the solders on the watchtower. Then we'll kill one solder at a time in complete silence. Then me and Guilmon enter the prison while the rest either attack the other solders and cover us as we free the prisoners and escape. Sound like a plan?" Agumon asked. "Yes sir" they all said.

Several hours went by and it finally gets dark. "Ok so we know the plan right?" Agumon asked. "Yes sir" They said. "Ok one of you take a sniper rifle and take out the watchtowers" Agumon said. Then an anime solder took and sniper rifle with a silencer and takes aim. Then he fired and got one of them. Then he shot again and hit the other one. Then as they approach the entrance, an explosion went off and alerted all of the solders. "Who did that explosion?" Agumon asked. "It wasn't us" they said. "If it wasn't you.. then.." Agumon said as he looked and saw Video Game characters charging in. "Oh great, we've got company. Ok kill everyone that sin't an Anime!" Agumon shouted then they all entered and shots were being fired all over the place. Explosions were going off everywhere and everyone was running and firing.

Stitch gets out of the tent and sees the explosions going off. Then he quickly grabbed a weapon and started firing.

Peter and Homer are seen firing and having fun. "Yeah! Take that you sons of bitches!" Peter shouted.

Inuyasha is now seen charging at the Cartoons and slices Homer's head off. "You mother fu.." Peter was about to say then he got stabbed in the chest. As Inuyasha continued, Evil appears in front of him and shoots him with a shotgun.

Crash takes out his bazooka and fires at Reuben who's firing at them. Then Crash fires and blows the barrels he was behind and makes him fly back a few feet.

Master Chief and Agumon are seen firing at each other. Master Chief then takes a plasma grenade and throws it at Agumon. Agumon spots the grenade and runs as far as he could and it explodes causing him to fall down.

As they continued firing an aircraft was heard in a distance. Then as it passes over it quickly turns around and flies away. Then after that a huge explosion covered the camp.

With Goku..

As Goku was flying to the front lines he sees the explosion and stops for a moment. He watched in shock from a distance. He couldn't believe his eyes. He never thought a weapon can bring so much destruction. "Oh shit" Goku said to himself.


	5. An Alliance Made

Note: I own nothing

In Guilmon and Renamon's home..

Renamon turns on the news to check on what's going on with the war. Renamon's belly has extended a little ever since Guilmon left. "News on the war. It seems that the Cartoons managed to get their hands on a dangerous weapon. We received reports that Movies were responsible for handing dangerous weapons to Cartoons. A huge explosion was seen this morning in a Cartoon prison camp. In this darkest hour, the leaders Frieza and Ganondorf worked out an alliance to go against the Cartoons. We also got reports that there were still Cartoons in the camp as well as a unit from the Video Games and a unit from the Anime. The Video Game unit led by Crash Bandicoot and the Anime unit led by Agumon" the news person said. Renamon gasped and started to tear up. "The weapon seems to have destroyed everything and not a soul has survived it. Our only hope seems to be the work of both Video Game and Anime. Will this alliance spark a greater war or will it bring peace? All we know is that as long as the dangerous weapon is in the hands of the Cartoons, it's unpredictable to know what will happen, but we'll keep you updated as soon as..." the news person was saying then the TV got destroyed by the remote Renamon threw. Renamon is now seen crying in a pillow.

In what used to be a Prison Camp..

Ash, rubble and dead bodies were seen all over the place. It almost seemed like everyone got killed. We then see Guilmon's body as if he was dead. Then his eye opened and he slowly got up. Dirt and cuts were seen on Guilmon's body. He then gazed on all the lives that were lost in one blast. He then heard a fainting cough in a distance. Guilmon then tried to get up on his feet and eventually got up and started to follow the sound. Walking through a field of dead bodies was like walking through a graveyard. Silence was everywhere except for the coughing in a distance. The coughing got louder and louder and it's revealed that Agumon, who got a piece of wood jabbed in his chest, was coughing up blood. "Agumon!" Guilmon said as he went to his aid. "Leave.. me" Agumon said weakly. "No! I got to get you out of here. We have to go back home!" Guilmon said. "It looks like you're going home alone this time. My journey ends here" Agumon said weakly. "Don't say that! We can get out of here" Guilmon said. "Don't worry about me. I'll be on the other side.. watching over you. Just be sure to take down the bastard responsible for this" Agumon said. "I will" Guilmon said. Agumon then gave a weak smile to Guilmon and went limp.

Guilmon backed up in disbelief. To know that his best friend is now dead. Guilmon then sat down and sobbed. Then he heard voices in a distance. Guilmon looks down and sees a machine gun. Guilmon then grabs the gun and walks slowly to the sound.

"Ow! That hurts!" Spyro shouted. "Well it's gonna hurt more if you keep moving like that" Crash said sowing Spyro's wound on his leg. "What caused this do you think?" Spyro asked. "A nuke. And by the looks of it.. it seems this will end badly for us" Crash said. "You mean.. we won't go back home?" Spyro asked. Crash was silent for a moment. "I.. I don't know. I just hope this war will end before it turns into an all out war for all fiction characters" Crash said. Then a gun shot was fired near Crash and it startled them both. They both looked up and saw a red dragon-like figure. Then the figure walks up to them pointing the gun at Crash. "Did you call the strike?" the figure asked. "Now.. lets calm down.." Crash said. "Did you call the damn strike or not?" the figure shouted. "No! We.. we are just as clueless about it as you are" Crash said. "What's your name?" the figure asked. "Crash Bandicoot. And This is Spyro the Dragon" Crash said. "My name's Guilmon. If you didn't call it then I'm sure the Cartoons were responsible for this" Guilmon said. "Wouldn't be surprised. Cartoons were always violent" Crash said. "Yeah, but this time it seems something else is going down" Guilmon said. Then a radio static was heard. "Frieza and Ganondorf signed an alliance treaty. Now Video Games and Anime will now work together to go against the Cartoons" the radio said before shutting off. Guilmon, Crash and Spyro heard it and looked at each other. "It looks like we'll be working together now" Guilmon said grabbing a gun from the ground, checking the ammo and gave it to Crash.

Stitch is seen getting up and out of the ash and rubble. Stitch was struck silent at the sight of dead bodies. Everything he knew was gone. Then three figures approached him. "Hey look" one of them said. "Well I'll be damned. Another surviver" the tall one said. "What should we do with him Guilmon?" the one with the ears asked. "Put him in cuffs Crash" Guilmon said. Crash then grabbed Stitch and put him in cuffs. "I bet you're really proud of yourself now aren't ya? Calling an airstrike. Well look at what that caused!" Guilmon said pointing to the dead bodies. "Many lives claimed because of you" Guilmon said. "But.." Stitch was about to say then got interrupted. "Save it you piece of shit! We're taking you back and boy do we have a surprise for you" Crash said. Then a bunch of solders are seen approaching them. "Friends of yours?" the four legged one asked Stitch. "You know.. I have to say.. they don't even look like Cartoons" Crash said. Then a bunch of solders with black uniforms with red designs on them. "Put your weapons down!" one of them shouted as they pointed their guns at them. Then Crash and Guilmon dropped their weapons and got on their knees. Then the three got cuffed and Stitch still remained cuffed and was taken to prison with them.


	6. Captured

Note: I own nothing

At Renamon's and Guilmon's home..

Renamon is seen laying on the bed and her belly has extended. She gently rubs her belly as she thought about Guilmon, knowing she may not see him again. Thoughts went through her mind that maybe Guilmon didn't get killed, but she couldn't help but feel worried. Even if Guilmon was still alive, he could be in serious pain. Renamon tries to not think about it, but the more she tried, the worse it got. She then let a tear run down her cheek as she continues to stare at the ceiling being thankful that she would at least have Guilmon in her memories.

With Goku..

Goku appears at the scene where the big bomb exploded. Goku looks around and sees a lot of torn bodies all over the place. "Damn it" Goku said falling to his knees. "What monster would be so carless to kill all these good fictional characters?" Goku asked himself. Then groaning was heard in the distance. Hearing this, Goku then got up. "Is someone still alive?" Goku asked. The groaning continued. Goku then followed the sound of groaning and came to a pile of rubble. Goku cleared out the rubble and found Pikachu underneath. Pikachu was missing and arm and has a big gash on his left side. "Pikachu" Goku said. "Sir.. we're all doomed" Pikachu said. "What makes you say that?" Goku asked. "Theres.. a hidden enemy.." Pikachu said. "We know.. we saw Movie characters helping the Cartoons out" Goku said. "No... there's a bigger threat.. that's within Cartoon land" Pikachu said. "What do you mean?" Goku asked. "There's an enemy.. within the Cartoon Government.. that's wanting to take over everything. I tried to tell them.. but they wouldn't listen. Both me and Lucario.. saw the murder of Shredder" Pikachu said. "Can you make out who killed him?" Goku asked. "He's a bandicoot.. but that was all I was able to get. I'm scared.. I want to go home. I want to go... home" Pikachu said with his last breath and died in Goku's arms. Goku then hung his head and saluted to a fallen solder. Goku then looked on the ground and found foot prints. They were leading to Cartoon land. So Goku flew and headed to Cartoon land.

With our Heros..

All four are seen walking close to another prison camp which looks a lot different than the one Stitch was in. "Cartoons camps weren't meant to be like that are they?" Crash asked. "No" Stitch said. Then Crash trips over a pile of dirt and rolls down a huge hole in the ground. Crash then lands next to a fried body. Crash looks over and sees the body. "Gah!" Crash said backing up. "A mysterious beam fried those bastards" a solder said. Guilmon was shocked knowing what Goku did. We see a bunch of fried bodies, with chunks of meat still on the bones. "Get him out of there" a solder ordered. Two solders went down, grabbed Crash and pulled him back up and they continued to the prison camp.

We then hear a cage slam as we see our heros in chains. "I never thought I would end up like this. Now I'll never go home" Guilmon said. "I miss being home. I would make fun of my sister. Even make jokes about her having a crush on Spyro" Crash said laughing. "What?" Spyro asked. "I miss seeing my wife. The most beautiful creature to ever walk in Anime land. We would have the most memorable moments in bed. She's just amazing" Guilmon said. "What's her name?" Crash asked. "Renamon. You have a wife.. um.." Guilmon was asking. "Stitch" Stitch said. "Stitch. You have a wife" Guilmon asked. "Yeah.. she's the most beautiful experiment ever made.. her name's Angel. She's my Boochi Boo and we're about to have kids" Stitch said. "Buchi Boo? That's.. a weird thing to call a wife" Crash said. "It means mate" Stitch said. "Uh... that's still weird to me" Crash said. "You have a wife Crash?" Guilmon asked. "Uh.. I did.. twice.. but both left me without notice" Crash said. "Ouch. Have you found someone else?" Guilmon asked. "Maybe.. I like this one girl.. but.. I'm not sure if she's the one for me" Crash said. "I say go for it if you like her that much" Guilmon said. "That's another thing.. I think she's taken" Crash said. "Oh.. that sucks" Guilmon said. "What about you Spyro?" Guilmon asked. "I have a girlfriend.. but I'm not sure if I should ask her to marry me" Spyro said. "Go for it.. it'll change your life" Guilmon said. "Wait.. I've seen you around her before.. do I.." Crash said then got wide eyed in realizing who exactly he has a crush on. "Oh my.. are you serious?" Spyro said. "I.. I don't know what to say.. this is so awkward" Crash said. "Well like it matters now.. we might not get out of here for a long time" Stitch said. Then an explosion was heard outside. "What was that?" Crash asked. "I think I know who that is" Guilmon said.


	7. The Urban Legend of the Two Visitors

Note: Sorry for the long wait. I was on vacation, but now I'm back and ready to continue where I left off. Also, I own nothing

Outside the Prison..

Goku is seen fighting off the guards. He blasts a few with his beams, punched and sent some of them flying and even broke through walls to see if he was in the prison room. He then spots a stairway and went down it. As he went down a solder spots him and he punches his face so hard his fist went through his head and parts of the solder's brain and some blood came out the other end. Even though all the solders had helmets on that covered their whole head, it still doesn't stop the awesome power of Goku.

Inside the Prison..

Pounding noises continue as our heros waited to see who it is. Then the door got blasted open and a beam went through the guard and fell. And when he fell a piece of the helmet cracked off revealing orange fur. Crash saw it and had a curious thought on what the solders are. Then Goku walks into the prison and spots them. "Sir!" Guilmon said. "Come on we best get you out of here" Goku said as he ripped the cage door open. Goku then goes to Guilmon and breaks the chains off of Guilmon. "Not without them" Guilmon said. "We don't have time for this" Goku said. "We need all the help we can get" Guilmon said. Goku thought about it for a little bit and shrugged. He then breaks the chains off of Crash, Spyro and Stitch. Then as they were leaving, Crash turns to the solder and takes the helmet off. Crash then got wide eyed and gasped. "Come on Crash!" Spyro said. Crash quickly snapped out of it and ran with them. Then the five of them quickly ran to the woods to hide from the solders. The prison is still standing with all of the holes in it and smoke coming out of it. Then, out of nowhere, the prison collapses.

With our Heros..

Night came and our heros have set up a camp fire and sat around it. "What should we do now?" Spyro asked. "I think we should free the other Cartoons that are captured" Stitch said. "Why in the world would we do that? That's suicide! I say we head back to Anime land" Guilmon said. "What do you have against Cartoons?" Stitch asked. "I don't. I'm being realistic" Guilmon said. Then Stitch and Guilmon start to argue. "Enough!" Goku shouted. "I think.. we should save the Cartoons" Spyro said. "What?" Guilmon asked in disbelief. "Think about it. We save them, they become our allies and we'll find out who's behind all of this" Spyro said. Spyro then looks at Crash and notices he was deep in thought. "Something on your mind, Crash?" Spyro asked. "The solders... they're all.. me" Crash said in a surprised way. "What do you mean?" Guilmon asked. "They're me. They're clones of me" Crash said. "Clones? You mean we've been fighting clones of you back there?" Goku asked. "Yes. I took of the helmet of one of the solders and saw my face" Crash said. "But why would anybody clone you?" Spyro asked. "I.. I don't know. I've been cloned before, but.. a whole army? I have no idea who would do that" Crash said. Stitch then pulls a book out about visitors from outer space. "You seriously read that junk?" Guilmon asked. "For your information, this was about what actually happened. In fact.. it's not even by a Cartoon. It's by a Video Game character" Stitch said. "Since when did Cartoons get stuff from Video Games?" Guilmon asked. "Since before the war" Stitch said. "What does the book say?" Crash asked.

"It says: Long ago, a space ship crashed onto Fiction Planet. Two figures emerged from the ship to be greeted by Video Game solders with guns pointing at them. The two figures were bandicoots. One with a reptilian tail and the other had a beard. The two attacked the solders and planed to take over the world. Luckily, a mask named Aku Aku managed to imprison them in crystals and hidden them underground. Rumors lately have said an evil bandicoot has freed them with gems, but nobody knows for sure. To this day, it's been kept a secret and almost nobody knows the truth" Stitch said reading a couple lines in the book. "I say bullshit. Even if it was true and they did get freed. I think people would've noticed" Guilmon said. "Man.. why does everybody want to be bandicoots?" Crash asked. "Because you have a good looking body" Spyro said. Everyone then just slowly turned to Spyro and gave him a weird look. "What?" Spyro asked. "You're.. not gay.. are you?" Guilmon asked. "No. What do you ask?" Spyro asked. "But.. you said.. never mind" Guilmon said knowing to continue the conversation would be pointless. "So.. what do you think we should do.. uh.. " Spyro said. "Goku" Goku said. "Goku" Spyro repeated. "Well.. I have to say.. since the new enemy seems to be coming from here we should gather the Cartoon characters and fight this new enemy of cloned bandicoots. Who's in?" Goku asked. "I'm in" Stitch said. "I'm in" Spyro said. "I'm in" Crash said. Guilmon didn't say anything at first. Then as they looked at him, he was remembering his wife, Renamon. How the world will be a better place without the new threat. A safe world so he can go home to Renamon and have kids, even though he still has no idea that Renamon was pregnant since he left. He then gave a small smile. "I'm in" Guilmon said finally. "Ok. Get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow" Goku said as he laid on the ground. And everyone else did the same. Guilmon looked up at the stars. "I will return to you soon, my love" Guilmon said. Then he laid down and fell asleep.

A/N: Okay, since this is my first chapter in a while, I've decided to just focus on this so I can finish it and get it over with. Also, I'm going to do a request someone (Not sure if he wants to be mentioned) gave me today, after I'm done with this. So it may take me a while to get back into routine with the other stuff. I do apologize to those who want updates on the other stories, but the vacation took a lot out of me. So I'm going to take it a little easy for a while. But don't worry, I'm not canceling anything now. So.. keep an eye out for the updates and I'll see ya next time.


	8. New Life

Note: To answer Nehpets700's question, no I have not. I may look up a few things and add a couple characters to keep the story going, but I'm kinda using what I can gather at this point. Will anybody different show up? Maybe. If anybody has any other requests to have any characters on here, it may take me a while to think about it and figure out the proper place for them to appear. But, for now, enjoy the way it is. I own nothing.

Our heros are seen sleeping around the dead camp fire. Then screaming and gunfire was heard in the distance. They got louder as if someone was heading towards them. Then they began to wake up. "What's that noise?" Crash asked. "It doesn't sound like it is far from here. Let's check it out" Goku said. Then the group got up and headed to the noise. Then they got behind a bush to see what's going on. Then, just as Goku was looking, Pleakly runs through the bush running into them. "Save me! They want to kill me!" Pleakly said panicking. "We got this" Goku said. Then they hid behind other bushes and trees. Then the solders appear and don't see them anywhere. "Now!" Goku shouted and everyone jumped out and attacked the solders. Crash spun between two solders, Spyro set one on fire, Goku grabs two solders and bashes their heads so hard that blood sprayed all over the place, Stitch claws a solder on the throat and blood was squirting and Guilmon bites and tares off an arm of one solder, of course with blood spraying. Soon enough, all the solders were defeated.

They all stood for a moment to catch their breath and looked at the solders they killed. "Gather their weapons. We might need them" Goku said. Then everyone but Goku and Pleakly didn't get any weapons. "Why aren't you getting a weapon?" Goku asked. "Oh.. I'm not a fighter" Pleakly said. "Okay. So what can you do?" Goku asked. "I... can sing" Pleakly said. "No you can't" Stitch said. "Oh hey Stitch. Didn't notice you for a second" Pleakly said. "And you are?" Goku asked. "Oh. I'm Pleakly" Pleakly said. "Pleakly? What kind of name is Pleakly?" Crash asked. "It's an alien name" Pleakly said. "Right.." Crash said sarcastically. "Anyways, you've got to free the others! They're starting to execute Cartoon characters! They already executed all the characters from Inspector Gadget!" Pleakly said. "The.. movie Inspector Gadget?" Crash asked. Pleakly gave him a serious look. "Which do you think?" Pleakly asked. "Oh.. the cartoon one.. got ya" Crash said. "Anyways.. they're about to execute all the characters from Lilo and Stitch!" Pleakly said. "Why are they killing them all?" Crash asked. "No, only the ones that fought against them" Pleakly said. "You and everyone else fought against them?" Stitch asked. "Yes. That's why they were pursuing me. I don't know how long Lilo and the others have, but if we don't save them soon, they'll die" Pleakly said. "We must go now!" Stitch said in a worried tone. Then started running the way Pleakly came from. "Wait! We need to come up with a strategy" Goku said stopping him. "We don't have time for this! I'm about to be a father and I'm not going to have my Buchi Boo get killed!" Stitch said continuing running. Then the others shrugged and ran after him. "I have a bad feeling about this" Goku said. "Oh come on! That line's been said way too many times!" Stitch said in the distance. Goku then ran after them.

5 Hours Later..

Our heros manage to make it to the other prison camp where it holds all the Cartoons that were resisting. Our heros hide behind bushes and see a bunch of solders gathered as if a ceremony is being held. But little do they know what they were about to witness. After a while they end up seeing Cartoon characters in chains walking out. The Cartoon characters were Leroy, Lilo, Gantu, Jumba, Scooby Doo, Daffy Duck, Donald Duck and the last one was to Stitch's surprise, Angel. "Angel!" Stitch whispered to himself. Her belly was extended and looks like she was about to give birth. Stitch is really concerned now. "What should we do?" Crash asked. "I think it's best if we..." Goku was saying then was interrupted when Stitch shouted "Angel!" and ran off. "..think of a way to free them without getting noticed" Goku finished.

Stitch grabs the gun he got earlier and started shooting the solders. "Buchi Boo?" Angel asked almost not noticing him at first. The solders that were near Angel got shot and killed. Then the rest of the group started fighting. Except Pleakly who is just watching from the bush. Stitch goes up to Angel. "Angel" Stitch said. "Buchi Boo" Angel said with tears in her eyes. She put her hand on his cheek and they kissed and hugged. "Come. We must leave" Stitch said. "What about the others?" Angel asked. "I'll worry about that after when I know you're safe" Stitch said. Stitch guided her through the battlefield and came out without a scratch. Stitch then has her hiding with Pleakly. "Keep an eye on her" Stitch ordered Pleakly. Then he turns and runs back into battle. "If that was a pun.. that was an offensive pun" Pleakly said.

Soon enough all the solders were killed and all the remaining Cartoon characters were set free. Three helicopters were seen approaching them. They were not from Anime, Cartoons or Video Games. "I got this" Goku said. Goku then launched three beams and blew up all the helicopters. "You ok Angel?" Stitch asked. "I am now" Angel said. She then started hacking and got on her knees. "Angel?" Stitch asked. "Is she about to puke?" Crash asked. Then she threw up, but it wasn't food that came out. There was goop all over the ground. Angel's belly has shrunk and she was breathing in relief. At first Stitch thought it was a lose for a none-born baby. But he spotted a lump within the goop. He then picked up the lump and realized that it was a pod, but it was white. "Experiments give birth differently than what most species would have given birth. All they need to do now is wait until the color changes and then they can add water and raise their child" Jumba explained. After Guilmon watched this, he began to think of Renamon again.

In Guilmon and Renamon's Home..

Renamon is seen looking out the window with her still extended belly. She is seen rubbing her belly as she thought of Guilmon.

With Our Heros..

Guilmon stared for a moment and then walked off to be alone as the others were admiring the new life that was brought before them. Crash saw him walk off and followed him.

Guilmon is now seen sitting on a rock staring into the sky. "You miss her don't you?" Crash asked behind him. Guilmon turned around and saw Crash. "Yeah. I miss her a lot" Guilmon said as he sighed. "Now.. I may not know too much on married couples, but I do know that once we defeat this new enemy. You can go back to her and have kids of your own" Crash said. "But what if I don't live that long?" Guilmon asked. "Just try to stay alive as much as you can and I'm sure you'll see her again" Crash said. He then patted Guilmon's back and headed back to the others. "I must live... so I can see my love again. There's no life without love" Guilmon said to himself as he looked up to the sky.

A/N: Okay so things might take a little longer than I thought. I knew it was going to be long, but not this long. So it will either be a while until I move on with other stuff or I might do something else as I do this. I guess we'll just see what comes up. Well.. I hope you are enjoying this so far and I'll see ya next time.


	9. The Three Bandicoots

Note: Ok, I have decided to only make two more chapters and this whole thing is done. I apologize for not involving anybody else in it, but I kinda want to get this story out of the way so I can get to the request someone gave me and start on the stories I said I was going to do. So.. enjoy and I own nothing.

Our heros are seen saying goodbye to their new allies. Stitch is seen saying goodbye to his family. "I'm off to find out who is behind all of this" Stitch said. "Will you be back?" Angel asked. "Of course, Buchi Boo. Just be sure not to activate our child after I come back" Stitch said with a smile. "Will do" Angel said. Then they kissed one last time. Then Stitch walked off with the rest of our heros into the woods.

Then it got late and our heros set up another campfire. All six of them are sitting around just staring into the fire. "Congratulations on being a father, Stitch" Guilmon said. "Thanks" Stitch said. Then a howl was heard in a distance. "What was that?" Stitch asked. "Probably some wolves" Crash said laying down. So who do you think is behind this?" Spyro asked Crash. "Well.. best to my knowledge. It's probably Cortex up to no good again" Crash said. "But we have been told the enemy was a bandicoot" Goku said. "Eh, he could have let the bandicoot do all the work while he relaxes in a chair. Wouldn't surprise me a bit" Crash said. Then explosions are seen in a distance. "Looks like the allies are moving in" Goku said. "I can't believe I followed you guys out here" Pleakly said. "Well as long as you know how to fire a weapon, you should be at least ok for some parts of this journey" Goku said giving him a pistol. Pleakly slowly takes the weapon and looks at it. "Get some rest guys. We still got a ways to go" Goku said laying down and falling asleep. Everyone then did the same except Pleakly. Pleakly looked at them all, then looked at his gun and decided to do the same.

The next day came and all of our heros got up and continued their journey. They got to the other end of the woods and found themselves near the headquarters. "Is that what used to be Cartoon HQ?" Pleakly asked. "Yep" Stitch said. And it's revealed that the building has different flags and a symbol of a demon-like eye on the flags. Then they spotted solders walking all over the place. "How are we going to take them all out?" Pleakly asked. "Leave that to me" Goku said. Then he put his hands up in the air and call upon the living things to make a spirit bomb. After the spirit bomb was finished he swung his arms down and the bomb crashed into the HQ. "That was a little much" Stitch said. "Well you can rebuild can't you?" Goku said. "I guess. It was old looking anyway" Stitch said. "Well, at least now we can go home" Guilmon said. "Not on my watch!" an angry voice said. Our heros looked around to see who said it. "Who said that?" Crash said. "Your worst nightmare" the voice said. Then clouds coincidently rolled out in front of the sun and blocked the light. Then the figure revealed himself. It was Evil Crash. "Evil Crash?" Crash asked a little confused. "Yes. It's me. I was the one that made all this happen, I was the one that cloned and army of Crash's, I was the one that killed Shredder and I'm also the one that freed the visitors that were in prisoned in crystals with gems" Evil Crash said. "But.. you look... different" Crash said. "Oh yeah. Cortex did an experiment with me by combining me with a vampire bat. So.. apparently, I'm now a vampire" Evil Crash said. "Ok.. that sounds a little.. stupid" Crash said. "Tell him that. Anyways, since you destroyed my HQ and the rest of my army is fighting against your forces, I'll have to take you down myself" Evil Crash said.

"Not so fast!" another voice said. "Who could it be this time?" Guilmon asked. Then the figure revealed himself and it was Crashzilla, but he was missing an arm. "Crashzilla? I thought you were dead" Evil Crash said. "You'd think that, but you forgot one thing.." Crashzilla said then grew out another arm. ".. I can regenerate" Crashzilla finished. "How did you manage to survive?" Evil Crash said. "Well after you killed Heihachi, you blasted me away with a machine gun, which took my arm off and sent me out a window, I almost hit the rocks, but I landed in a puddle of mud. The three of us were about to make an empire until you betrayed Heihachi and tore his heart out and sucked his blood!" Crashzilla said. "Somehow that sounds a lot like a finishing move for Liu Kang... except the sucking blood part" Crash said. "I forgot to mention.. the more blood a drink.. the stronger I get" Evil Crash said. "You'll pay for what you did to Heihachi!" Crashzilla said. "Does that mean you're on our side now?" Crash asked. "Hell no! Why would I team up with a bunch of weakling bastards like you?" Crashzilla said. "Ok, now it's on! The three of us will settle this once and for all! Make your move" Evil Crash said challenging them. Crash stepped out of the group and got ready to fight the two bandicoots that stand before him. All three are now waiting to see who would make the first move.

A/N: It probably not well put together, but like I said I want to get this over with. So anyway, hope you enjoyed it and I'll see ya next time.


	10. The War Ends

Note: Ok, to be clear, when I said I was doing two more I meant that last chapter and this chapter. I'm debating, however, if I should have a concert sort of thing to finish this off or not. Sort of like a bonus clip that you see in movies sometimes. So I'm letting you all decide if this should end with a concert thing or not. I'm happy either way. Oh and I'm going to start the request thing I said I was going to do as you're deciding. Deadline is on the 27th. So, enjoy the story and I own nothing.

We see Crash, Evil Crash and Crashzilla looking at each other. Waiting to see who would make the first move. Then the theme from The Good, the Bad and the Ugly starts. The group looks over and sees Pleakly with a radio, playing it. "What? It fits the scene" Pleakly said. The everyone still stared at Pleakly. Pleakly then decided to turn off the music. The three then continued to stare at each other waiting suspense.

Crashzilla moved his foot a little bit and Evil Crash charges at Crashzilla. Evil Crash punches, but Crashzilla dodged it. Only to be nailed in the face with Crash's foot. Crashzilla falls and Evil Crash tackles Crash. Crashzilla then quickly gets up and runs to Crash and Evil Crash. Crashzilla picked them both up and bashed them together. Crash then kicks Crashzilla in the groin and Crashzilla drops them, covers the groin in pain and gets on his knees. Evil Crash then tackles Crashzilla and they both rolled into Crash and continued to roll down a hill. The group looked at each other and followed them.

When they hit the bottom of the hill they all flew in separate directions and landed near the dead bodies of Evil Crash's army. Crashzilla grabbed two pistols, Crash grabbed a bazooka and Evil Crash grabbed a machine gun. All three pulled their triggers and nothing happened. "Who the hell doesn't keep their weapons loaded?" Crashzilla asked annoyed. "They are loaded. The weapons are broken" Evil Crash said. Crashzilla growled and threw the pistols on the ground. He then launched his atomic breath at Evil Crash. Evil Crash dodges it. Evil Crash looks up and sees Crash about to use the bazooka like a bat. Crash hits Evil Crash in the face with the bazooka. "Ow! Who does that? Honestly" Evil Crash said rubbing his nose. Crash then kicks him and he falls. He then spots a grenade.

Evil Crash pick up the grenade. "This will be the end of you" Evil Crash said arming it and was about to throw it. Then Crashzilla comes and stops him. "See you in hell" Crashzilla said. Then they both blew up. Leaving Crash only to be sprayed on by their blood and dust filled the air. For the moment it seems Crash has won the day. But then a figure is seen in the the dust. Evil Crash is revealed with a missing arm, blood dripping all over him, his brain can almost be seen and he is holding a knife. "I'll be sure that this will the end of you!" Evil Crash shouted as he jumped onto Crash. Used the knife to cut a spot on Crash's arm and started sucking out the blood. Then Evil Crash got shot in the back, causing him to shout in pain. Then a beam goes through Evil Crash and kills him. It turns out Guilmon used his attack to kill Evil Crash.

Then the group came over to Crash's aid. "You ok buddy?" Spyro asked. "I'm feeling.. a little light headed" Crash said looking a little tired. "Hang in there. We get to go home now" Spyro said. "I'm.. not sure.. if I'll make it" Crash said a little groggy. "Don't say that! We have a chance to go back home" Spyro said. "I'm... I'm.. not.." Crash said lightly. "Don't die Crash. Don't die on me! I don't care if you like the same girl as me, just don't die!" Spyro begged. Crash then went limp. Spyro then started to tear up. Everyone else hung their heads. Then another figure is seen crawling to them. They look over saw it was Crashzilla. "Were you the one that fired at Evil Crash?" Goku asked. "Yes" Crashzilla said then coughed up blood. They also noticed he had a gap in his chest as he continued to approach Crash. "What are you doing?" Guilmon asked. Crashzilla then reached out and grabbed Crash's leg. Then he closed his eyes and Crash started to glow. "The world needs you more than me" Crashzilla said to Crash and he died.

Then Crash gasped and started to breath. He opened his eyes. "What happened?" Crash asked. "You were brought back to life" Spyro said with tears still in his eyes. "How? How can one creature come back to life after dying?" Crash asked. "He was the one that brought you back to life" Goku said pointing to Crashzilla's corps. "I thought he could regenerate" Crash said. "The heart is the source of his regeneration. He had a choice to let you stay dead or bring you back. He chose to bring you back" Goku said. "How do you know that?" Guilmon asked. "I read the book myself. It has the information on the visitor's abilities in the back" Goku said. Stitch then got out his book and looked and saw it. "Huh.. never saw that before" Stitch said. Then everyone looked at Crashzilla's corps. "What should we do about him?" Guilmon asked. Goku then picked up his corps and started to walk.

Hours later..

All of the remaining Cartoons, Anime and Video Game characters gathered to conform the victory over the enemy. Frieza was making a speech as Goku and the others were walking to them. Frieza stopped and saw him. "Ah Goku. So nice of you to join us. Guards! Capture the traitor!" Frieza said. "I'm not the traitor here.. you are!" Goku said. "Whatever do you mean?" Frieza asked. "You put innocent people's lives on the line for stupid rocks!" Goku said. Everyone gasped. "That's bullshit! I did it set us free!" Frieza said. "Yeah right. You told me you declared war because some phony promised to give you the gems! If you don't believe me here's a clip from the security camera!" Goku said. He shows everyone the clip and everyone was starting to hate Frieza now. "I shall destroy you all!" Frieza shouted as he flew in the air and was charging his attack. Then a fruit was launched at him and splattered all over him. It is revealed that Crash launched his wampa bazooka at him. "What is this?" Frieza asked. "Wampa fruit" Crash said. "Wampa fruit! I'm allergic to wampa fruit!" Frieza said and started to swell up. He then collapses to the ground. Medics came and took him away. Goku then takes the stand. "If anyone finds Ganandorf. Bring him to justice too. And don't worry about Shredder. He's already dead. This is a new era. An era of chance, an era of opportunity, an era.. of peace!" Goku said and everyone clapped.

Naruto then rushed to Guilmon and panted. "What's going on Naruto?" Guilmon asked. "It's Renamon.. she's having her babies!" Naruto said. "What? When was she pregnant?" Guilmon asked. "Apparently before you left" Naruto said. Guilmon then stood shocked in place. "I'm about to be a father" Guilmon said. He then falls over. Naruto then pulls out a bottle of water and pours it on him. Guilmon wakes up and Naruto drank the rest of the bottle. "Where is she at now?" Guilmon asked. "At the hospital in the delivery room" Naruto said. "I better go" Guilmon ran. Then he was stopped by Goku. "This will be faster" Goku said putting his hand on his shoulder and putting two fingers on his forehead. And they both teleported away.

At the hospital..

Renamon was yelling in pain as the doctors were operating. Then Guilmon and Goku appear in the room. "Guilmon!" Renamon shouted. "I'm here! Is everything ok?" Guilmon asked. Renamon the grabs him. "Don't you dare leave me again!" Renamon shouted. She then continues to yell in pain as she squeezed Guilmon. Then some fluid noises were heard from outside the delivery room.

A year later...

Amazing Grace is being played on a bagpipe. All of the veterans are seen gathered at the graveyard to see their fallen comrades. Some veterans are seen hugging and talking. We then see Renamon and Guilmon walk in with a baby carrier. Then Guilmon stopped and saw a gravestone he wanted to see. "Was this the one you were looking for?" Renamon asked. "Yes" Guilmon said. "Guilmon!" a familiar voice said. "Crash!" Guilmon said. They ran at each other an hugged. Then the rest of the gang, even Goku arrived. Then they all brought their attention to the gravestone.

As time went by, all the veterans left, except for our heros. Crash then kneeled to the gravestone. "Thank you for allowing me to have another chance at life" Crash said tossing a flower on the grave stone. We see Crashzilla's name printed on the stone and a gravestone with Heihachi's name on it was next to it. Pleakly then comes up to them. "Hi guys" Pleakly said. "Hey Pleakly" they all said. "Hey um.. you guys can play instruments right?" Pleakly asked. They all gave mixed emotions on it. "I was thinking we can do a concert together to celebrate the unity of Cartoon, Anime and Video Game characters" Pleakly said. "Well.. I'm not sure" Goku said. "You don't have to. Just think about it" Pleakly said then walked off.

Then as time went by, our heros slowly walked off one by one. Guilmon and Renamon were left. "I'll start up the car" Renamon said pushing the baby carrier. Guilmon stared a little longer at the grave, knowing someday he'll join him. "I'll see you on the other side" Guilmon said.

The End

_In memory of all the brave solders who fought and died for their countries._

__A/N: I know I don't know any of them and this my not be the best tribute to them, but it's a tribute and it would be disrespectful to bash this. I did this because a lot of people have lost the ones they loved and this is to show my respect for those who lost their lives in wars from past to present. I have my share of family members being involved in wars (Then again I'm sure everyone does). Thank you for reading this and be sure to say if you want a concert sort of thing on here or not. I hope you have enjoyed this story and be sure to check out my other stuff when you get the chance.


	11. Bonus Chapter

Note: Ok here's a little surprise for everyone. This is to make up from my past and present mistakes (With spelling, keeping with story, ect.). This took me FOREVER to finish. Also, if you want to make it short, just scroll to the bottom and I'll have a list on the songs and what instrument(s) each character plays. So.. hope you enjoy and, as always, I own nothing.

A Few Days Later..

It's night time and everyone was getting ready for the show that's being held outside. "I never thought I would see the day that everyone around Fiction World would see a band brought together by numerous fictional characters from different genres. This is truly a historic moment. And now we wait for the curtains to open to reveal the band celebrating the unification of the three groups that were at war with the addition of movie characters" the news person said.

Inside the Curtain..

We see our heros getting ready to perform. "Are you guys ready?" Pleakley asked as the others were finishing tuning up there instruments. "I guess so. I'm a little nervous" Stitch said holding his guitar. "I am" Crash said holding a guitar. "Sure" Spyro said holding the bass. "Don't expect a clean stage after this. How does this go on again?" Goku asked trying to get the guitar on right. Crash comes and puts the strap around him and sets the guitar right. "Thanks" Goku said. "Looks like we're all ready" Guilmon said behind the drums. "Ok, I'll get the player piano in place" Pleakley said.

Outside the Curtain..

Everyone sees a stage that's still dark. Then a searchlight turns on and Godzilla walks on stage and everyone cheers. Eventually everyone stops. "Ahem. Welcome to the historic event of the alliance of Movies, Cartoons, Video Games, and Anime. Movie characters, such as myself, have been waiting for this day. We might have not of had a huge part in the war, but we were hoping for this. So anyway, without further ado.. here's the band. Please remember to throw away your trash after the show. Thank you" Godzilla said then he walked off stage and everyone clapped.

Then the player piano started playing and everyone cheered. Then eventually the player piano stops. Then the player piano starts up again, but on a different note and a spotlight shines on Pleakley who's leaning on the player piano.

Pleakley:_ Tonight's the night we'll make history_

_As sure as dogs can fly_

_And I'll take any risk, to tie back the hands of time_

_And stay with you here tonight _

(Stitch plays a few notes on the synthesizer while Spyro and Guilmon start on their instruments and Pleakley gets up and walks to the middle of the stage)

Pleakley: _So take your seats, and don't be late_

_We need your spirits high_

_To turn on the theater lights_

_And brighten the darkest skies_

_Here at the Paradise!_

(The whole band jumps in while Pleakley was holding his vocal note and the whole stage lights up)

(Pleakley gets on the piano and starts playing)

(Then they play a transition in unison on there instruments)

Pleakley: _What ya doin' tonight? _

Crash/Spyro/Stitch: _What ya doin', what ya doin' _

Pleakley: _Have you heard that the world's gone crazy?_

_Young Americans listen when I say_

_There's people puttin' us down _

(Goku does a guitar fill)

Pleakley: _I know they're sayin' we've gone lazy_

_To tell you the truth, we've all seen better days_

_Don't need no fast buck lame duck profits for fun_

_Quick trick plans, take the money and run_

_We need long term, slow burn, gettin' it done_

_Straight talkin', hard rockin' son of a gun _

(Guilmon's drum fill)

Pleakley:_ So what ya doin' tonight _

Crash/Spyro/Stitch: _What ya doin', what ya doin' _

Pleakley: _I got faith in our generation_

_Let's stick together and futurize our at__titudes_

_I ain't lookin' to fight _

(Goku does another guitar fill)

Pleakley:_ But I know with determination_

_We can challenge the schemers who cheat all the rules_

_If we take pride, be wise, spottin' the fools_

_Big shots, crackpots bendin' the rules_

_A fair shot here for me and for you_

_Knowin' that we can't lose_

_And we'll be _

All six: _Rockin' the paradise_

_Rockin' the paradise tonight_

_Rockin' the paradise_

_Rockin' the paradise tonight, tonight_

_Tonight! _

(Crash's guitar solo)

Pleakley: Go! Crashy go!

(Crash continues his solo)

Pleakley: _If we take pride, be wise, spottin' the fools_

_Big shots, crackpots bendin' the rules_

_A fair shot here for me and for you_

_Knowin' that we can't lose_

_And we'll be _

All five: _Rockin' the paradise_

_Rockin' the paradise tonight _

Pleakley: _Oh we're rockin' in paradise! _

All five: _Rockin' the paradise _

Pleakley: _Come on! Rockin' tonight! _

All five: _Rockin' the paradise tonight _

Pleakley: _We'er rockin', rockin', rockin', rockin', rockin', rockin' tonight _

All five: _Rockin' the paradise _

Pleakley: _Everybody! _

All five: _Rockin' the paradise tonight _

Pleakley: _Come on! Come on! _

(They do a transition in unison and the song ends)

Everybody cheers. "I love you Guilmon!" Renamon shouted in the crowd.

When the cheering died down Pleakley pulled out his mic from the stand. "Everyone having fun tonight?" Pleakley asked the crowd. Everyone cheered. "Ok. This next song will be sung by our guitarist, Crash Bandicoot" Pleakley said and everyone cheered. "Ok this song is going to start off with our fellow guitarist, Stitch. Start us off buddy" Crash said. Then a spotlight shines on Stitch. He was a little surprised to hear that he called him 'buddy' after not liking him before. He then gave a friendly smile and got on the acoustic.

(Stitch starts playing the acoustic and another spotlight shines on Crash)

Crash: _I used to like to walk the straight and narrow line_

_I used to think that everything was fine_

_Sometimes I'd sit and gaze though sleepless dreams_

_All alone and trapped in time_

_All alone and trapped in time_

_I wonder what tomorrow has in mind for me_

_Or am I even in it's mind at all_

_Perhaps I'll get a chance to look ahead and see_

_Soon as I find myself a crystal ball_

_Soon as I find myself a crystal ball _

(Pleakley, Spyro and Stitch go 'Ooh' repeatedly as the stage slowly lights up)

Crash: _Oh tell me, tell me where I'm going I don't know where I've been_

_Tell me, tell me won't you tell me then tell me again?_

_My heart is breaking, my body's aching and I don't know where to go_

_So tell me, tell me, won't you tell me?_

Crash/Spyro/Pleakley/Stitch: _I've just got to know_

Spyro: _Crystal _

All six: _Ball! _

Crash: _So many things I need to know _

Spyro: _Crystal _

All six: _Ball! _

Crash: _So many things I've got to know _

Spyro: _Crystal _

All six: _Ball! _

Crash: _Won't you tell me please before I go? _

Spyro: _Crystal _

All six: _Ball! _

(Pleakley's keyboard solo)

(Crash starts up on his guitar)

Crash: _Oh tell me, tell me where I'm going I don't know where I've been _

(Goku's guitar fill)

Crash: _Tell me, tell me won't you tell me then tell me again? _

(Goku's guitar fill)

Crash: _My heart is breaking, my body's aching and I don't know where to go _

(Goku's guitar fill)

Crash: _So tell me, tell me won't you tell me?_

_I've just got to know _

Spyro: _Crystal _

All six: _Ball! _

Crash: _Yeah, so many things I need to know _

Spyro: _Crystal _

All six: _Ball! _

Crash: _So many things I've got to know _

Spyro: _Crystal _

All six: _Ball! _

Crash: _Won't you tell me please before I go? _

Spyro: _Crystal _

All six: _Ball! _

(Crash's guitar solo until the end of the song)

After the song everyone cheered once more. We then see Bolt and Mittens in the crowd. "They're good. Don't you think?" Bolt asked Mittens as he was clapping. "Eh. They're ok. I'm just curious on how that dragon guy can play the bass" Mittens said.

"Ok this next song will be sung by my good friend, Spyro" Crash said. The crowd cheers.

Behind the Stage..

We see Ganondorf sneaking in the dark passing the staff of the stage. He then unknowingly walks in front of an amp and was about to strike.

All six: _Love is the ritual!_

(The sound was so loud it sent Ganondorf flying into a trash can. But strangely enough nobody seemed to notice him)

(The band starts playing)

All five: _Hey! _

Spyro: _Little sister_

_She got a lot of time she got a lot of money_

_Don't you know that ain't enough _

All five: _Hey! _

Spyro: _Pretty thing_

_All dressed up for the main attention_

_Like a baby doll looking for love_

_And she doesn't need a reason_

_She just hears a calling to the wild _

All five: _Hey! _

Spyro: _Yeah_

_God gave man the breath of life_

_To grow up strong to take a wife_

_To change the world and _

All six: _Love is the ritual _

Spyro: _You learn to walk and talk and laugh and cry_

_work your fingers to the bone till the day you die_

_And above it all _

All six: _Love is the ritual _

Spyro: _Hey _

All five: _Na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na_

_Na, na _

All five: _Hey! _

Spyro: _Little man_

_Beating his chest and flexing his muscles_

_Gun for hire he shoots for a star _

All five: _Hey! _

Spyro: _Like and handsome prince_

_Walking down the street in his shining armor_

_Romeo in search for his heart_

_There's a method to this madness_

_And a message calling to the wild _

All five: _Hey! _

Spyro: _God gave man the breath of life_

_To grow up strong to take a wife_

_To change the world and _

All six: _Love is the ritual _

Spyro: _You learn to walk and talk and laugh and cry__  
><em>

_He gave you a heart and soul till the day you die_

_And above it all _

All six: _Love is the ritual _

(Guilmon pounds on the drums)

Spyro: _Come on dance little sister little sister want to dance _

(Goku's guitar fill)

Spyro: _All night looking for a true romance _

(Goku's guitar fill)

Spyro: _When in a black jacket walks _

Spyro/Crash: _Little brother _

(Goku's guitar fill)

All six: _To rock her world! _

Spyro: _To be her lover _

(Goku's guitar fill)

(Pleakley play a little on the keyboards while Goku strums and Guilmon continues to pound the drums)

Spyro: _So signal all the children_

_Send a message calling to the wild _

All five: _Hey! _

(They all start up again)

Spyro: _God gave man the breath of life_

_To grow up strong to take a wife_

_To change the world and _

All six: _Love is the ritual _

Spyro: _You learn to walk and talk and laugh and cry_

_Work your fingers to the bone till the day you die_

_And above it all _

All six: _Love is the ritual_

_Na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na_

_Na, na_

_Love is the ritual_

_Na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na_

_Na, na_

_Love is the ritual_

_Na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na_

_Na, na_

_Love is the ritual_

_Ritual_

_Ritual_

(Song ends)

Everyone claps and cheers. Cynder is seen whistling. "For this next song me and my good buddy, Crash will sing this next one. Start us off, Crash" Spyro said. Everyone cheered obviously. A spotlight shines on him and he's seen with a(n?) acoustic.

(Crash starts playing on the acoustic)

Crash: _So they say that a man_

_Can't live in this world_

_If he's wearing his heart on his sleeve_

_I can_

_And they say that a man_

_Can't understand_

_What a woman needs when she cries_

_I can, I can _

(Guilmon starts on bongos while waring gloves because of his claws, Goku starts on tambourine and Stitch starts on another acoustic)

Crash/Spyro: _And I can see you standing in the yard_

_Tending the roses in your garden_

_The sun is shining through your cotton dress_

_And I will freeze this moment here in time_

_I could live forever in your garden, oh yes_

_Yes I can _

(Pleakley starts on the keyboards and Spyro starts on the mandolin)

Crash/Spyro: _The fool doesn't know_

_What he's missing the most_

_It's a bitch of a place to be in _

Spyro: _Here I am _

Crash/Spyro: _How would I know_

_I could give up the ghost_

_And still hold all your dreams in my hand _

Spyro: _Here I am _

Crash/Spyro: _Here I am _

_And I can see you standing in the yard_

_Tending the roses in your garden_

_The wind is blowing through your golden hair_

_And I will freeze this moment here in time_

_I could live forever in your garden, oh yes_

_Yes I can _

(Spyro's mandolin solo)

Crash/Spyro: _And I can see you standing in the yard_

_Tending the roses in your garden_

_The sun is shining through your cotton dress _

(Pleakley's keyboard fill)

Crash/Spyro: _And I can freeze this moment here in time_

_I could live forever in your garden, oh yes_

_Yes I can_

_And I can be your man _

Spyro: _Ooh_

Crash/Spyro: _Yes I can _

(The song ends)

And once more everyone cheers. "They'll cheer for any music" Crash whispered to Spyro. "No kidding" Spyro whispered back.

We see Bold and Mittens again. "Ok, where's the logic? How can a creature who stand on four legs can possibly play and instrument?" Mittens asked. "Well.. this is fiction.. so.. I highly doubt logic means anything here" Bolt said. "That's true" Mittens said.

"Ok. Now this next song will be sung by the one and only.. Goku!" Crash said. Everyone just screamed. "Who wants to hear Goku sing?" Crash asked. Everyone just screamed as loud as they could. "Alright. Man you scream loud" Crash said. Everyone just laughed. "Ok. Take it away Goku!" Crash said. Everyone cheered. "You ready to rock?" Goku asked. Everyone cheered. "Alright. Here we go!" Goku said.

(All of them start playing on the instruments they started on except for Pleakley who's on a keyboard still)

Goku: _When I was a young man_

_I had to kick and scratch and claw_

_Now it's like top gun in the old west_

_Everybody wants me to draw_

_If I had known it would be like this_

_I might have given it a second thought_

_But if someone had told me to give it up_

_It's a line I wouldn't have bought_

_Look at me!_

All six: _I'm the __Great white hope _

Goku: _Can't you see_

All six: _I'm up __Against the ropes_

Goku: _Don't you know_

All six: _It's so hard to cope_

Goku: _When you feel_

_Like the_

All six: _Great white hope_

(Pleakley's keyboard fill)

(Goku's guitar solo)

(Instrumental break)

Goku: _Look at me!_

All six: _I'm the great white hope_

Goku: _Can't you see_

All six: _I'm up against the ropes_

Goku: _Don't you know_

All six: _It's so hard to cope_

Goku: _When you feel_

All six: _Like the great white hope_

(Pleakley's keyboard fill)

Goku: _Now you've paid your money_

_You're sitting in those ringside seats_

_And I know that some of you out there _

_Might wanna see the champ get beat_

_If I had known it would be like this_

_I might have given it a second thought_

_But real life sure isn't like school_

_They're some lessons that just can't be taught_

_Look at me!_

All six: _I'm the great white hope_

Goku: _Can't you see_

All six: _I'm up against the ropes_

Goku: _Don't you know_

All six: _It's so hard to cope_

Goku: _When you feel_

All six: _Like the great white hope_

Goku: _Look at me!_

All five: _I'm up against the_ ropes

Goku: _Look at me!_

All five: _So hard to cope_

Goku: _Look at me!_

All five: _Great white hope_

Goku: _Look at me!_

All five: _Up against the ropes_

Goku: _LOOK AT ME!_

(The song ends)

Everyone cheers yet again. "Alright. We hoped you've enjoyed the show. We have one more song to play for you guys. And remember, these are the best of times" Pleakley said. Everyone cheered and Pleakley then gets on the piano.

(Pleakley stats on the notes similar to the first song)

Pleakley: _Tonight's the night we'll make history_

_Honey, you and I_

_And I'll take any risk_

_To tie back the hands of time_

_And stay with you here tonight_

(Stitch starts on the synthesizers and Spyro and Guilmon start on there instruments)

Pleakley: _I know you feel like these are the worst of times_

_I do believe it's true_

_When people lock their doors_

_And hide inside_

_Rumor has it it's the end of Paradise_

_But I know, if the world just passed us by_

_Baby I know, you wouldn't have to cry_

_No, no_

All six: _The best of times_

_Are when I'm alone with you_

_Some rain some shine_

_We'll make this a world for two_

Pleakley: _Our memories of yesterday will last a lifetime_

_We'll take the best forget the rest and someday we'll find_

All six: _These are the best of times!_

_These are the best of times!_

(Pleakley, Stitch and Spyro go 'Ooh' as Crash does the first part of his guitar solo)

(Crash continues on his solo when they stop)

(Instrumental break)

Pleakley: _The headlines read 'these are the worst of times'_

_I do believe it's true_

_I feel so helpless like a boat against the tide_

_I wish this summer wind can bring back Paradise_

_But I know, if the world turned upside down_

_Baby, I know you'd always be around_

_My, my_

All six: _The best of times _

(Goku's guitar fill)

All six: _Are when I'm alone with you _

(Goku's guitar fill)

All six: _Some rain some shine _

(Goku's guitar fill)

All six: _We'll make this a world for two_

Pleakley: _When I'm alone with_ _you_

All five: _The best of times_

Pleakley: _Everything's alright_

All five: _Are when I'm alone with you_

Pleakley: _When I'm alone with you_

All five: _Some rain some shine  
><em>

Pleakley: _You brighten up the night_

All five: _We'll make this a world for two_

Pleakley: _When I'm alone with you_

(The song ends)

Everyone cheers. "Thank you all for coming. Goodnight" Pleakley said. Then they all walked off stage.

Behind the Stage..

"Well, that was fun. We should make a career out of this" Pleakley said. "It was fun. But I'm not sure about touring though.. it can get tiring" Crash said. "I agree. Even though this was fun, a tour will take too much out of us and we wouldn't be prepared for any attacks from a terrorist group or something" Goku said. Then he hears cheering. "What's that?" Goku asked. "Is it a mob?" Crash asked. "It's no mob.. it's an encore" Stitch said. "How do you know that?" Crash asked. "I played on a stage before. I know these things" Stitch said. "Alright so.. what do we do?" Guilmon asked. Pleakley got an idea. "You should be able to play these songs" Pleakley said showing a sheet of paper. "Aren't these the songs we tried and couldn't work?" Spyro asked. "Yeah. I figure I'll be somewhere backstage and I'll join you for the last song" Pleakley said and walked off. "Ok.. so, who should sing this one?" Crash asked.

Ganondorf is seen about to attack them. Then a hand touched his shoulder.

We then see Ganondorf getting tossed into the mud. "I shall have my.." Ganondorf was saying then a shoe hits him in the head. "Ugh.. forget it" Ganondorf said then walked off.

All five are thinking of what they should do next. Then someone came in. "Perhaps I can help" a familiar voice said. All five looked and had a surprised look on their face on who it was.

In Front the Stage..

Everyone is still cheering for an encore. Then all five of them came back on stage to be welcomed by a roaring applause. "Ok um.. since we have tried these songs before.. we figured we'll play them for you" Crash said in the mic. Everyone cheered because they didn't care as long as they played something. "Ok so.. since Pleakley won't be joining us, Stitch will be taking over on keyboards. And we have a special guest to sing this particular one. Who wants to hear the King of Monsters sing a song from the Prince of Darkness?" Crash asked. "Get on with it!" the crowd said excited. "Ok, ok. Start us off Stitch" Crash said.

(Stitch plays an intro on the keyboards)

(Stitch goes through it a second time. But this time smoke spreads on the stage and a dark figure arose from within the smoke with his arms out)

(Just as Stitch was finishing up it's revealed that it's Godzilla as he walked up to a mic)

Godzilla:_ Mr. Crowley_

_What went down in your head?_

_Oh Mr. Crowley_

_Did you talk to the dead?_

_Your lifestyle to me seems so tragic_

_With the thrill of it all_

_You fooled all the people with magic_

_Yeah you waited on Satan's call_

_Mr. Charming_

_Did you think you were pure?_

_Mr. Alarming_

_In nocturnal rapport_

_Uncovering things that were sacred_

_Manifest on this earth_

_Oh conceived in the eye of a secret_

_Yeah, they scattered the afterbirth_

(Crash's guitar solo)

Godzilla: _Mr. Crowley_

_Won't you ride my white horse?_

_Mr. Crowley_

_It's symbolic of course_

_Approaching a time that is classic_

_I hear that maidens call_

_Approaching a time that is drastic_

_Standing with their brick to the wall_

(Crash and Goku play their guitar's in unison)

Godzilla: _Was polemically sent?_

_I wanna know what you meant_

_I wanna know_

_I wanna know what you meant, yeah!_

(Goku's guitar solo)

(In about the middle of his solo Goku starts flying upwards until he was over the stage and finished up his solo and the song ends)

The crowd cheered. Godzilla fires his atomic breath into the sky. Then Goku threw his guitar. It traveled around the world as he charged up his blast. Then when it came by, he fired and it exploded. The crowed screamed. "Give it up for Godzilla" Crash said. The crowed cheered yet again. Godzilla waved to the crowed and left the stage.

Goku descended back onto the stage. "Now Goku will take over drums now since he destroyed his guitar, even though he wasn't supposed to do that until later" Crash said in the mic. "Sorry" Goku said in the back. "Also, Guilmon will sing this next one and.." Crash got interrupted when the crowed cheered. When they stopped Crash continued. "And we have Tails joining with us tonight. Come on out Tails" Crash said. Tails walked on the stage and waved to the crowed. He then got behind a keyboard. Stitch then went to the percussion drums.

(Everyone except Guilmon starts playing on their instruments)

Guilmon: _Love_

_I get so lost, sometimes_

_Days pass_

_And this emptiness fills my heart_

_When I want to run away_

_I drive off in my car_

_But which ever way I go_

_I come back to the place you are_

_All my instincts_

_They return_

_And the grand facade_

_So soon will burn_

_Without a noise_

_Without my pride_

_I reach out from the inside _

(All, but Goku do a vocal transition)

All four: _In your eyes_

Guilmon: _The light the heat_

All four: _In your eyes_

Guilmon: _I am complete_

All four: _In your eyes_

Guilmon: _I see the doorway_

_To a thousand churches_

All four: _In your eyes_

Guilmon: _The resolution _

All four: _In your eyes _

Guilmon: _Of all the fruitless searches_

_Oh, I see the light and the heat _

All four: _In your eyes _

Guilmon: _Oh, I want to be that complete_

_I want to touch the light and heat I see in your eyes _

(Instrumental break)

Guilmon: _Love_

_I don't like to see so much pain_

_So much wasted_

_And this moment keeps slipping away_

_I get so tired_

_Of working so hard for our survival_

_I look to the time with you_

_To keep me awake and alive_

_And all my instincts_

_They return_

_And the grand facade_

_So soon will burn_

_Without a noise_

_Without my pride_

_I reach out from the inside _

(All but Goku do a vocal transition)

Guilmon: _In your eyes_

All four: _Your eyes_

_In your eyes _

Guilmon: _In your eyes _

All four: _In your eyes _

Guilmon: _The light, the heat _

All four: _In your eyes _

Guilmon: _I am complete _

All four: _In your eyes _

Guilmon: _I see the doorway _

(Goku's drum fill)

Guilmon: _To a thousand churches _

All four: _In your eyes _

Guilmon: _The resolution _

All four: _In your eyes _

Guilmon: _Of all the fruitless searches_

_Oh I see the light and the heat _

All four: _In your eyes _

Guilmon: _Oh, I want to be that complete_

_I want to touch the light and heat I see in your eyes _

All five: _In your eyes_

_In your eyes_

_In your eyes_

_In your eyes_

_In your eyes_

_In your eyes _

(Everyone stops playing their instruments and a spotlight shines on Guilmon while all the other lights went dark)

Guilmon: _Oh, I want to touch the light and heat I see in your eyes _

(Song ends)

Everyone cheered once again. "Come on up here" Guilmon said. He stuck his hand out and pulled Renamon up on stage. "My wife everybody" Guilmon told the crowd. They kiss in front of all of them and they cheered. "When will you be done?" Renamon asked. "We got two more songs to do. We'll be done before you know it" Guillmon said. "Ok. I'll just head back to the kids then" Renamon said. "Ok. I'll see you back home" Guilmon said. "I'll be looking forward to it" Renamon said. They kissed again and she left the stage. Tails then walked off stage.

"Ok, so now we are nearing an end of the concert" Crash said then the crowd groans. "I know. As much as we would love to continue this forever, sadly, we can't. So now for someone completely new to sing this next one. Give it up for Stitch!" Crash gestured to Stitch as he walks up to the keyboards and the crowd cheers.

(They start playing their instruments)

Stitch: _I hear the drums echoing tonight_

_But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation_

_She's coming in 12:30 flight_

_The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation_

_I stopped an old man along the way_

_Hoping to find some old forgotten words _

Stitch/Guilmon: _Or ancient melodies _

Stitch: _He turned to me as if to say _

Stitch/Guilmon: _Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you_

(Goku's drum fill)

Guilmon: _It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you _

Guilmon/Stitch: _There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

Guilmon/Stitch/Spyro/Crash: _I bless the rains down in Africa_

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never have_

_Ooh _

(Instrumental break)

Stitch: _Wild dogs cry out in the night_

_As they grow restless longing for some solitary _

Guilmon/Spyro/Crash: _Ooh_

Stitch/Guilmon/Spyro/Crash: _Company_

Stitch/Guilmon: _I know that I must do what's right _

Stitch: _As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the _

Guilmon/Spyro/Crash: _Ooh _

Stitch/Guilmon/Spyro/Crash: _Serengeti _

Stitch: _I seek to cure what's deep inside _

Stitch/Guilmon: _Frightened of this thing that I've become _

(Goku's drum fill)

Guilmon: _It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you _

Guilmon/Stitch: _There's nothing a hundred men or more could ever do _

Guilmon/Stitch/Spyro/Crash: _I bless the rains down in Africa_

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never have_

_Ooh _

(Stitch's Keyboard solo)

Stitch/Guilmon: _Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you _

(Goku's drum fill)

Guilmon: _It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you _

Guilmon/Stitch: _There's nothing a hundred men or more could ever do _

Guilmon/Stitch/Spyro/Crash: _I bless the rains down in Africa_

_I bless the rains down in Africa _

Guilmon: _I bless the rains_

Stitch/Spyro/Crash: _I bless the rains down in Africa_

_I bless the rains down in Africa _

Guilmon: _I bless the rains _

Stitch/Spyro/Crash: _I bless the rains down in Africa _

Guilmon: _Yeah, we're gonna take a date _

Guilmon/Stitch/Spyro/Crash: _Gonna take some time to do the things we never have_

_Ooh_

(One by one they stop until the song ends)

Everyone cheered. Then the stage lights came back on and the five of them came walking back on the stage. "Ok. We got one more song for you guys. But first, let's get everybody on stage" Crash said. Pleakley, Tails and Godzilla walked on stage and everyone cheered. The eight of them shook hands and thanked one another that managed to make it.

Pleakley goes up to Goku and taps him on the shoulder. Goku turns around. "I got something for you" Pleakley said holding a guitar in his hands. "Wow. It looks like the guitar I blew up. How did you get this?" Goku asked. "Oh that roadie over there was kind enough to make you another guitar" Pleakley said pointing to the other side of the stage. And on the other side of the stage, we see Eddie Riggs smoking a cigarette and giving Goku a thumbs up. "He said he liked the effort you guys put into taking on the song by the Prince of Darkness" Pleakley said. "Does he like our version of it?" Goku asked. "Sort of. He still prefers it to be sung by the Prince of Darkness himself. But he does respect you guys for at least not screwing up one of his popular songs" Pleakley said. "Oh.. um. I guess that's a good thing... right?" Goku asked. "We'll just assume it is. Ok let's get ready for the last song" Pleakley said. Everyone got their instruments and got ready.

(Pleakley, Guilmon and Tails start on their instruments)

Goku: _Born down in dead man town_

_The first kick I took was when I hit the ground_

_You end up like a dog that's been beat too much_

_Till you spend half your life just covering up now_

_Born in the U.S.A I was_

_Born in the U.S.A I was_

_Born in the U.S.A_

_Born in the U.S.A _

(Everyone joins in on their instruments)

Goku:_ Got in a little hometown jam_

_So they put a rifle in my hand_

_Sent me off to a foreign land_

_to go kill the yellow man_

_Born in the U.S.A I was_

_Born in the U.S.A I was_

_Born in the U.S.A_

_Born in the U.S.A_

_Come back home to the refinery_

_Hiring man says "Son, if it was up to me"_

_Went down to see my V.A. man_

_He said "Son, don't you understand now" _

(Instrumental break)

Goku: _I had a brother at Khe Sahn fighting off the Viet Cong_

_They're still there he's all gone_

_He had a woman he loved in Saigon_

_I got a picture of him in her arms now _

(Pleakley, Guilmon and Tails continue on their instruments while everyone else stops)

Goku: _Down in the shadow of penitentiary_

_Out by the fires of the refinery_

_I'm ten years burning down the road_

_Nowhere to run ain't got nowhere to go_

_Born in the U.S.A I was_

_Born in the U.S.A_

_Born in the U.S.A_

_I'm a long gone daddy in the U.S.A _

(Everyone Joins back in)

Goku: _Born in the U.S.A_

_Born in the U.S.A_

_Born in the U.S.A_

_I'm a cool rocking daddy in the U.S.A now _

(Instrumental)

(They play their instruments fast)

Goku: _One, two, three, four _

(They continue playing until the end of the song)

Everyone cheers once more. "Thank you all for coming. As much as we would like to do this all night, we have to leave" Crash said. The crowd boos. "Don't worry. We might play some more in the future, but until that day comes, have a good life and peace to everyone" Crash said. Everyone cheers as the curtains close.

"Well there you have it. A celebration to the unity of Anime, Video Games, Cartoons and Movies. It goes to show you, working together will overcome anything. There will be more challenges down the road for everyone, but what we need to remember is that there is always somebody you can count on. Whether you accept them or not is up to you. Goodnight. And may peace be with everyone" the news reporter said.

A/N: Now I know some of you might think that this is cheesy or whatever, but as I said before, this was made to make up for my past mistakes. Keep a look out for any other chapters for my other stories. I might make another chapter like this in the future, but it's less likely. Well, hope you enjoyed and read and review if you want.

**Songs**:

State Street Sadie by Styx:

Other: Player Piano only and is automatic

A. D. 1928/Rockin' the Paradise by Styx:

Pleakley: Lead vocals, piano

Crash: Lead guitar, backing vocals

Spyro: Bass, backing vocals

Goku: Guitar, backing vocals

Stitch: Rhythm guitar, synthesizer, backing vocals

Guilmon: Drums, backing vocals

Other: Player piano is automatic

Crystal Ball by Styx:

Crash: Lead vocals, lead guitar

Pleakley: Keyboards, backing vocals

Goku: Guitar, backing vocals

Spyro: Bass, backing vocals

Stitch: Acoustic, backing vocals

Guilmon: Drums, backing vocals

Love is the Ritual by Styx:

Spyro: Lead vocals, bass

Crash: Guitar, backing vocals

Goku: Guitar, backing vocals

Pleakley: Keyboard, backing vocals

Stitch: Guitar, backing vocals

Guilmon: Drums, backing vocals

Yes I Can by Styx:

Crash: Lead vocals, acoustic

Spyro: Lead vocals, mandoline

Pleakley: Keyboard

Stitch: Acoustic

Goku: Tambourine

Guilmon: Bongos

Other: Other instruments are automatic

Great White Hope by Styx:

Goku: Lead vocals, lead guitar

Pleakley: Keyboards, backing vocals

Crash: Guitar, backing vocals

Spyro: Bass, backing vocals

Stitch: Guitar, backing vocals

Guilmon: Drums, backing vocals

The Best of Times by Styx:

Pleakley: Lead vocals, piano

Stitch: Synthesizers, backing vocals

Crash: Lead guitar, backing vocals

Goku: Guitar, backing vocals

Spyro: Bass, backing vocals

Guilmon: Drums, backing vocals

Mr. Crowley by Ozzy Osborne:

Godzilla: Lead vocals

Stitch: Keyboards

Crash: Lead guitar

Goku: Lead guitar

Spyro: Bass

Guilmon: Drums

In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel:

Guilmon: Lead vocals

Crash: Guitar, backing vocals

Spyro: Bass, backing vocals

Tails: Keyboard, backing vocals

Stitch: Percussion, backing vocals

Goku: Drums

Africa by Toto:

Stitch: Lead vocals, keyboards

Guilmon: Vocals

Crash: Guitar, backing vocals

Spyro: Bass, backing vocals

Goku: Drums

Born in the U. S. A. by Bruce Springsteen:

Goku: Lead vocals, guitar

Crash: Guitar

Stitch: Guitar

Spyro: Bass

Pleakley: Piano

Tails: Keyboard

Godzilla: Maraca

Guilmon: Drums


End file.
